


The Way You Look Tonight

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dances, Episode: s07e14 The Girl in the Tower, F/F, Flirting, balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Alice and Robin attend their first proper ball as a couple.





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: I have a lil prompt! Robin asks Alice to a ball, even though she’s not a huge fan of them, but because Alice has never been to one and she’s just SO EXCITED about the idea of going to one, Robin can’t NOT take her to one :>

Robin knew she shouldn’t have left the invitation just laying around the farmhouse. Her mom was going, of course, but she was planning on skipping it. Dances had never exactly been her thing. Even back in Storybrooke, she would’ve rather skipped prom if it meant she could practice her magic. Zelena wasn’t about to force her to go to some ball that had no familial importance, so Robin thought she was out of the woods.

 

Until Alice showed up to take her on a hike and found it sitting on the end table in her room. Her eyes lit up and she examined it with great excitement.

 

“A birthday ball for Queen Tiana?” She asked.

Robin nodded. “Yup.”

“You said papa was away on a mission, right?”

“That’s true.”

 

Alice studied her girlfriend’s face for a moment and then her own fell. Robin knew she probably appeared stupid, how could she miss all the signs? With Killian out on a mission to try to break the curse on his and Alice’s poisoned hearts, there would be no danger for Alice to attend a ball at Tiana’s. She knew what she was trying to allude to and a part of her wanted to ignore it, just ask Alice to come by and they could cuddle up by the fire. With Zelena gone, surely they could have a little fun of their own…

 

But the truth was, while she had the opportunity to attend dances and even a few ball in Storybrooke, Alice never had, not as a guest anyway. She had spent her entire life trapped in that tower and she had been on several adventures.

 

This would be the next greatest one for her.

 

“Do you want to go?” Robin asked.

A tiny hint of a smile tugged on Alice’s lips. “Really?”

“Your father won’t be there, so neither of you will risk getting hurt. Plus, I’m sure Tiana would be excited to see you.”

“I don’t have the proper dress.”

“I’m sure my mom or aunt would be happy to fix that.”

 

Alice squealed and ran to Robin, throwing her arms around her and planting a big kiss on her lips. Robin giggled and tightened her grip around her.

 

“You sure about this, Nobin?” Alice asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You didn’t seem too thrilled about it.”

“But you do.” Robin nuzzled her nose against Alice’s. “So, how can I say no?”

 

Regina was more happy than to conjure up proper dresses for Alice and Robin to wear to the ball. Robin’s was [emerald green with a gold slit in the front ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1WxlXRXXXXXbnapXXq6xXFXXXf/Retro-Emerald-Green-Ball-Gown-Long-Evening-Dresses-2017-Appliques-Crystal-Sweetheart-Formal-Dress-Prom-Party.jpg_640x640.jpg)along with matching accents over the gown. It was sleeveless and Zelena had done her hair so it was pulled back and all her best features were on display. Alice’s was[ midnight blue with lots of satin and sparkles](https://www.dhresource.com/webp/m/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M00-90-7D-rBVaI1hFjvOAQlkNAAJULkqYE1o986.jpg/2017-royal-blue-ball-gown-wedding-dress-gorgeous.jpg), especially on the neckline and sleeves. Regina also did her hair back into a bun, allowing her to borrow some jewelry and matching gloves.

 

The girls dressed in separate rooms so they didn’t see each other until the carriage Tiana had sent for them arrived. Any apprehension Robin had over the ball melted away when she saw her beautiful girlfriend. Her fingers stroked Alice’s jawline, grinning.

 

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Alice mumbled in return, touching the silver arrow necklace that fell right above Robin’s chest. “That’s my favorite.”

“My chest or the necklace?”

“Robin!” Alice burst into a fit of giggles, peering behind at Regina and Zelena who were a good distance away before looking back at her. “Your mum and aunt are right there.”

“They can’t hear me.” She pecked her lips. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

 

They headed off in the carriage and arrived at Tiana’s palace in under an hour. Zelena and Regina went off to chat with their friends and family, while Robin and Alice took to the food tables. They ate, chatted with Tiana, Henry and Ella, cooed over Lucy. Eventually, a slow song was played by the band. Robin knew enough from movies that this was the point she was due to ask her girl to dance.

 

“May I have this dance?” She asked.

 

Alice grinned and nodded, taking hold of her hand. She lead her onto the floor and they began dancing. Much to Robin’s surprise, Alice was quite talented, more than she was. She almost had a hard time keeping up and was quite glad that Alice was leading.

 

“Where’d you learn to dance, Tower Girl?” Robin asked.

“My papa taught me when I was small,” Alice explained. “He told me one day I’d attend a ball with a beautiful princess and as it turned out, he was right.”

“I’m no princess.”

“You are to me.” She let out a tiny, yet content sigh. “I love you, Robin.”

“And I love you, Al.” She wrapped her arms around her neck and rest her head right above her heart. “I don’t know how I’d survive in this crazy land without you.”

“Aye. I spent so much time alone…and now I have you.” Alice kissed her temple. “Almost makes up for being trapped for all those years worth it. It’s almost all I ever wished for.”

“And soon, we’ll have it all. Your father will find a cure, I promise. Then we can all be a family.”

“Of course he will. Nothing can keep us apart for long.”


End file.
